


Baby It's Cold Outside

by Frecklez



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M, Peter is cute, Songs, but people are saying them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frecklez/pseuds/Frecklez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SONGS! SO MANY COPYRIGHTED SONGS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought I would do a little Christmas themed one-shot. :)

“You better watch out, you better not cry, you better not pout, I’m telling you why. Christian Gray is stalking you!” Peter was screaming at the top of his lungs. Sylar could hear it echoing throughout the neighborhood.   
“I don’t think those are the lyrics.” Sylar had quickly walked down the stairs, to look at his boyfriend screaming while baking gingerbread cookies. Peter had always had a talent for baking, amazing really.  
“I really don’t care. Oh oh oh! I really don’t care!” Peter says while putting the cookies in the freezer. Ugh, he knows that messes with the freezer temperature.   
“How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that.” Sylar says.  
“I will run your grandma over with a rain deer, if you tell me that again.” Peter answers.  
“Nice, very nice. Insult my grandma.” Sylar is starting to get mad.  
“Love me like you do!” Peter yells out. Ok what is going on with him. He is acting so weird.  
“What is going on with you?” Sylar asks.  
“Take a sip of my secret potion, I'll make you fall in love. For a spell that can't be broken, One drop should be enough. Boy, you belong to me, I got the recipe and it's called black magic.” Peter has this pleading look on his face.  
“Stop messing around! I need a real answer.” Sylar yells.  
“I got 4 minutes to save the world” Peter sings. Madonna really.  
“You know what I’m leaving.” Sylar says trying to step away, but an arm pulls him back.  
“Baby its cold outside.” Peter is looking in his eyes hoping he understands. He finally understands. Those damn pranksters.  
“Let it snow!” He sings back. Peter’s smile beams at him. A beeping goes off in the background.  
“I think your cookies are done cooling” Sylar says. Peter runs to the freezer to pull them out. Sylar goes into the pantry and pulls out the frosting. “I love Christmas”

**Author's Note:**

> You Like? Please leave comments they always make my day! 
> 
>  
> 
> -Frecklez
> 
> Songs: Santa's Coming To Town; John Frederick Coots, and Haven Gilliespie  
> Really Don't Care; Demi Lovato  
> My Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer; Randy Brooks  
> Love Me Like You Do; Ellie Goulding  
> Black Magic; Little Mix  
> 4 Minutes; Madonna  
> Its Cold Outside;Frank Loesser  
> Let It Snow; Sammy Cahn


End file.
